My Ex-Boyfriend, the Space Tyrant
by haatonooku
Summary: Ichigo, a former Space Navy Captain, is kidnapped by the very Navy he left! Why did they kidnap him? Because the Emperor, formerly known as Prince Grimmjow Jagerjaquez or Grimm, is invading and conquering entire solar systems! Ichigo may be the only one who's able to stop him! Will Ichigo save the universe? (There is a slight chance that this can be perceived as a joke)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This will most definitely be a YAOI fanfic! And guess what?! YOU get to decide who this mysterious ex-boyfriend will be!

I was watching YouTube today, noticed a video from CinnamonToastKen called "My Ex-Boyfriend, the Space Tyrant". I immediately thought Yaoi Fanfic omgz. So after a day of jump scares, jokes, beauty and passion, I've been feeling really happy and bubbly so time to write porn ;D haha jk

SO that's how this was thought of. Hopefully this will dislodge my writers block from my other story "Memories". Check that out if you want. It actually has a plot to it. I will update that Thursday/Friday no matter what.

**warning this contains homo-eroticism, flash backs and YOAI **

* * *

**スタート**

Ichigo POV

My body buzzed as the foreign transmat beamed me up to some foreign ship to some foreign destination. _'I thought I left this all this adventure and danger behind me when I left the Space Navy! Why the hell am I being beamed into space at a time like this?! I'm late for mine and Renji's anniversary dinner and today is our third year together!' _My eyes were glued shut as the bright flash of pain belonging to the refracting of light from the transmat, burning my corneas.

When my body did finally reach its intended destination in the transmat tube, I had the chance to take a look at my surroundings.

"Shit! This transmat is as shitty as the old one back on my ship..." I groaned as I tried to sit up, but I banged my head against the top of the transmat. A transmat is similar to a tanning bed back on Earth... well that's only if it's shitty. '_Which this one apparently is. Urahara handed me down a ship with a shitty transmat. The transmat would never open like it should have and you'd always end up naked no matter where you went... He called it the _Pleasuretron_, such a pervert.__ It was horrible... considering that I could never change the name after that.__'_

"Holy- This IS the Pleasuretron! How the FUCK did I get on here?!" I yelled and ripped at the strands of my tangerine hair. "I've been kidnapped!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Finally noticing my nakedness and the absurd chill in the transmat room. I scanned the room for any traces of clothing. "Ah, There!" I held my hands over my business to protect the shred of dignity that I had right now.

It appeared to be a blue and yellow Space Navy uniform. _'Yup there's no denying it, I was kidnapped... by a bunch of Semen!- I mean Seamen... sorry I couldn't resist that pun.' _

I pulled the top and bottoms on. "Well, they're certainly a lot more skimpier than I remember." I murmured to myself as the stretchy cloth squeezed me in all the _right _places- _'No- Ichigo- We do not need to go there. We don't need any Seamen to see any perky nipples, much less than anything ELSE.'  
_

I sighed and begrudgingly looked down. Yup. You could definitely tell how much I was packing. _'Just stay nice and warm... Don't get hot and don't get cold. Don't think of anything other than to figure why it is that I'm here.' _

I looked around once more. I noticed the emergency action box with an already broken glass panel. Was there an emergency that they needed me for? I looked inside, expecting to find emergency supplies, but I instead found booze. _'Well, If there is an emergency, I'll just get drunk off my ass.' _I sighed again.

"I should try and get in touch with Chad, if he's still here." I ran my hands across the wall to find the camouflaged dial for the ship's intercom. I let out a frustrated growl when I couldn't find one. I glared at the ceiling as if it was the source of all my problems.

"Arg... What's going on? I'm late for my date with Renji. I have a feeling that I can't make it... If I could find an intercom, then I'd be able to transmit a message to Renji, maybe even a call, that is if we were still in Earth's receiving range." I ran over to the nearly blocked porthole. We were moving. "Shit... Urahara said that there was something on the uniforms that could transmit messages and make calls... Hmm what was it?"

.

.

.

_"Now, now Ichigo, There will be a time when the wall intercoms disappear, become obsolete if you will. For this reason, I have developed a new technology-friendly uniform. I don't know when I'll be able to get the Space Navy Corp., Gontei 13 to, accept this as an official uniform... Nevertheless, It can still make calls no matter what distance." Urahara chirped over the hologram system. Waving his feathery, dimond-incrusted wooden fan. I broke his last one, practically up his ass, when I was mad at him for watching me in my sleep... He said that it was cute that I snuggled with the deep-space radiation absorption device... whose only form is that of a giant, fluffy teddy bear._

_"Shut up Getaboshi. Tell me how it works." I crossed my arms over my chest. I pulled at the long sleeves of the white uniform that was riding up my back. _

_"Easy there, Ichigo, it's quite simple!"_

_"Get on with it!" I barked at him._

_"You have to pinch your nipples until they hurt and rub against the yellow strap that barely covers them. That allows you to make calls anywhere else in the universe." He said smoothly._

_I blankly started at him. I blinked a few times, watching his face to see if there was any indication telling me that he was just kidding. I took a deep breath when I realized that he was completely serious. _

_"I quit. I'm done. This place is fucked up enough as it. No more adventuring for me. Send me back to Earth. Now!" I said quickly as I ripped my insignia as a captain off my uniform and stormed off to the transmat room. _

.

.

.

"And here I am, with this uniform on and only one way to tell Renji I'm sorry... Shit. Getaboshi, I'm going to fucking kill you after this." I groaned out as I laid my hands on my chest. "Here goes nothing..." I pinched slightly. I felt a jolt of something shoot through my body, down my spine and to my toes. My toes curled with the unexpected twinge of pleasure. I've never been _that_ sensitive before. It didn't work. I tried again, this time a little bit harder. I shuddered and made a high keening noise as I lost my balance. "Ha... Ha... H-Has... It wo-wor-ahhhh-ked ye-yet?" I panted out as I laid sprawled out on the heated flooring of the transmat room. My nipples stood out against yellow strip of cloth at the bottom hem of the crop top. They threatened to peak from underneath the crop top. "Da-ahhhhhhmm-" I gasped out as I rubbed my full palm against the now sharp buds. My toes curled and I could feel my pant tighten. I felt like I was about to cum. Just from my nipples. What am I? A chick? "I-I... I'm go-...Going t'-hmmmm!" My backed arched off of the floor.

"Well, Hello Ich-!" Urahara decided that it would be appropriate to make himself known right when I came. He was immediately silenced as the last spurts of spunk roped themselves over my finger, around my open and panting mouth, all the way up until my hair. One eye lid was glued together from my own essence. The other eye was half lidded in pleasure and satisfaction as I stared Getaboshi dead in the face. Thick, ropey, white blotches decorated my face, bringing my hand up I swiped a finger across my lip before licking it up like it was the last drop of water on the entire planet. I didn't seem to care that Urahara was projected in a hologram right above me on the ceiling, watching me and my every move. I moaned again as I returned from my high.

"..." Urahara dropped his fan and shifted slightly, hands moving to his lap. They didn't move from there.

"U-Uraahhhh... Hara... Get Renji on the transmitter."

.

"I'm sorry, Renji." I said as I still laid on the ground, not trusting my jello legs to support my weight enough to balance me. "I was kidnapped by the Semen in my old crew..." I said guiltily. Looking at his face made my heart throb, he looked sad and disappointed. The audio couldn't patch over, something that I told him to make Urahara fix immediately, along with the dialing method. He nodded and typed on a Thought-Pad. Holding it up for me to see. The grainy quality prevented me from seeing what was on the translucent screen. "Babe, I can't see that." I sighed again and gave a sheepish grin. I motioned for me to wait a second as he searched around his desk for something to use as a back board. Finding a scratch piece of paper he held it behind the gadget. I read it and smiled. "I love you, too. I'll find out what's going on over here and I'll be back ASAP!" I smiled as I promised him. He returned my smile and crossed his fingers over one another forming an X then an O. -XOXO. How cute.

We both signed off and I stumbled my way up to the door.

Time to find out what's going on.

* * *

**Sorry guys! That's it for this chapter! I'm already writing the next one, so stay tuned! This story was inspired by the game "My Ex-Boyfriend, the Space Tyrant"  
**

**Mind you, the Space Tyrant will be Grimmjow (just so you know :D)**

**lov ya! **

**-haato 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Just FYI I am a toasty crying bro (which means I've subscribed to CinnamonToastKen, PewDirPie and Cryatonic on YouTube)

So, I know **Hollowshirosaki413**, they're awesome. Ken is just _trolling_ homophobes by playing this hilarious game, which is freaking awesome by the way... **Orion'slover**, Yea... It's going to get even more perverted on Urahara's end ;3.

This is my first smut filled anything, and I'm proud of it. For that I'm going to do something that I don't normally do which is ask for people to review for this one. I don't normally care if someone reviews or not, but since I've never done something like this before I would really appreciate your input on how I'm doing so far. I mean don't get me wrong, I've read almost every single M fanfiction involving Ichigo, so I am no stranger as to how one writes one. But writing one and reading one are totally different! So I suggest that you congratulate all the other writers that create smut fanfics because sometimes it isn't easy.

New video of My Ex-Boyfriend, the Space Tyrant, by Cinnaken, came out today so I have even more inspiration. :D

**Smutty, Lemony goodness.**

* * *

Ichigo POV

WTF?! The doors were shaped like giant phalluses! ALL of them were! _'I leave for three years and when I get forced to come back everything is fucked up and perverse. What am I doing? Playing a homoerotic video game?' _I thought as I grumbled and tried to open the door. _'How the fuck am I supposed to open this?!' _I huffed out a frustrated breath.

"Remember Ichigo, after you left, things became perverted." Urahara's voice rung within my memories.

"Okay, if that's how it is... Ichigo... think more perverted... Think perverted." I hummed to myself, closing my eyes and rubbing my temples with my fingers as I concentrated. "Shit... I can't believe I'm doing this but here goes nothing!"

I laid my hands on the rounded door, which was also warm to the touch. "Dammit, this is getting weirder and weirder by the minute." I groaned out as I tapped it once then twice. "And it fucking twitched. I'm gay and all but not _that_ gay to jack off a door." I sighed and quickly rubbed my hand up and down as fast as I could.

The door buzzed and slammed up. Opened.

"Damn ship... getting more perverse... damn name that I couldn't change. Fucking damn Pleasuretron." I grumbled as I stomped into the "Great Unknown" of the hallway.

Walking into the empty hallway, I noticed a tool box under the emergency box. This emergency box was also filled with booze instead of the traditional emergency supplies. I bent over to pick up some of the tools in the tool box. "Maybe I can just pry open these doors instead having to jack them off every time." I mumbled to myself as I picked up a _Sonic Spanner. _ "Oh, maybe not. The lift still has buttons." I pressed the green 'up' button. Jammed. "Shit. I'll see if the sonic spanner I picked up would work." I fiddled with the control panel and it eventually opened. "Finally!"

"Hello Captain." The voice played through the speakers. Byakuya was the Pleasuretron's lift program. I'm glad to see that his cold emotionless voice hasn't changed.

"Hello, Byakuya." I replied smiling a little.

"I like it when you come inside me, Captain." I blanched for a second before turning away from the speaker and banging my head against the wall repeatedly. "Captain, your head is banging against my walls, perhaps my walls are tighter than you expected?"

"DAMMIT ALL! Shut up, Byakuya, and take me to the bridge!" I barked out at him.

"Yes, Captain, I like it when you talk dirty to me." Byakuya husked out. I slammed my head into the wall again. Annoyed at the word play. Everything IS perverse.

I quickly got off of Byakuya before it became even weirder. Entering the bridge I noticed Chad and a new Ensign already waiting in the room, talking.

"So why do you think they broke up?" The raven haired ensign asked Chad. Not noticing my arrival.

"That's an interesting question, I-" Chad began to answer the Ensign's question, but I didn't want to hear any drama from them. I cleared my throat, alerting the two of my arrival.

"Captain on the bridge!" The new Ensign said stoically. Who knew there was such a tight ass. I walked over to Chad who was monitoring all the systems and vitals of the crew and the ship.

"Chad, why am I here?! I left the Gontei years ago! Why have you kidnapped me?! Take me home right now!" I demanded the tall, dark man.

"I'm sorry Captain, we're under direct orders from the Gontei 13 to not allow you to do that." He replied quietly, he never was one to talk very much.

"I quit years ago! I'm a private citizen! I have a new life! I'm not supposed to be out adventuring!" I growled at him in anger.

"Captain, you are a dear friend. If you wish to still leave after what I have to say, then we will take you back." Chad murmured.

"Fine. What is it?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest and lent to the side, shifting my weight from bare-foot to bare-foot.

"An alien fleet has been attacking worlds, even entire solar systems and we haven't been able to stop it." He replied quickly.

"I still don't see what that has to deal with me. I quit the Gontei." I barked back at him.

"We know, Captain Kurosaki, you've said that a million times already." The new Ensign said pompously.

"Shut up, tight ass." I growled at him before turning back to Chad awaiting my answers.

"It has everything to do with you. Their leader has destroyed entire fleets. The entire galaxy is in peril." Chad said. "We only know one thing about them." He looked back to the monitor and typed out some information. I scoffed. Typical Gontei incompetence. "You know him as Prince Grimmjow Jagerjaquez."

"Grimm?" I was frozen, stunned by the information.

"Don't be a fool. He's an emperor now, one that's bent on destroying worlds, you know." The emotional tight ass shifted his glasses on the bridge of his nose with his middle finger.

"Are you flipping me the bird?!" I practically screeched at him.

"No," he smirked. "But I do notice that I struck a nerve."

"Fuck off" I commanded and directed my attention back to Chad. "That's impossible, Grimmy was the sweetest man I ever knew."

"...We don't understand it either." Chad hesitated before replying. "But the Gontei think that you're our only chance at stopping him now."

"Where are we going?" I asked Chad, curling my hands into fists.

"Las Noches, on a place called Hueco Mundo." The emotional tight ass stated as he altered our course slightly.

"You're a bad pilot." I grumbled as the ship shook from impacts with meteorites.

"We believe the Emperor will be over seeing the invasion personally." Chad said as he pulled up a star map of the area. "Will you do it?" He asked me, turning back to face me. His brown eyes pleading for me to stay.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Wonderful, we get a brash Captain back." The new ensign said sarcastically.

"You, tight ass, what's your name?" I pointed at the ensign.

"Ishida Uryuu." He straightened his glasses again before grinning slightly in pride.

"Don't think that you'll have a promotion much less a job after this. Piss me off again and I'll see to it that you never work again." I walked passed him, back to the lift before flipping him off. "If you do, you might have to lick my boots clean, you pompous asshole." I clicked the lift door close.

"Hello, Captain." Byakuya's voice resonated in the tight quarters.

"Hi, Byakuya." I replied not remembering the last time until the very last second. I cursed myself.

"You can ride me all night long, Captain." Byakuya purred. I proceeded to bang my head against the wall again. "I'm still to tight Captain? Even after the last time you came inside me? I even prepared myself and loosened my insides for you this time."

"DAMMIT!" I screamed again. Luckily I was back off the insane, horny lift in a matter of seconds. I arrived in my living quarters. "Ah, my old room. If they could tell stories..." I murmured to myself, remembering those fond memories.

.

.

.

_"Raise your ass a little higher, Berry-tan." Grimm cooed in my ear as he folded himself behind me. One hand rested on my hip the other worked over my dick and balls, coxing me to come. Licking the shell of my ear and grinding his hard meat-stick against my ass._

_"Buhh-ahhh Grimmmmhmm I-I'mmm... go-gunnaahhh.. cuahhhhm" I panted harshly as his hand picked up the pace. _

_"This quickly, Ichigo? But we've barely begun." He chuckled softly as he rocked he still clothed erection even harder against me. The hand on my hip left and made a venture upwards to my nipples. Pinching and pulling softly, I gasped and panted more at the added pleasure. _

_"Grimm! I'm-I'm CUMMING" I screamed in pleasure as my climax racked through my body. I shivered as his hand milked the rest of me out. _

_"Awwww. So cute" He hummed and gripped my ankle. _

_"Hmmm Grimmy." I moaned out as my hands refused to support my weight any more, landing face first into the pillows below me. He lifted my right ankle and shifted to where he laid on he side, spooning me. I groaned out from the stretch it gave me. _

_"My, my, Ichigo. At least you're still very eager." He hummed before snaking his other arm under me and gripped my erection again._

_"It's mot- ahhh- my fault that you- hmmmmahhhh- decided to... hah.. go on vacation to- Arhhmahh...gahn" i panted out and bucked into his hand rhythmically. "You did this... On... purpose! Yo-You.. kneeww... That I was on duty... heahhhh- hear." I began to drool over my mouth and onto the pillow as I reached behind me to grip the vibrant blue locks of my boyfriend. _

_"Aww, Ichi-tan, you know me too well." He laughed lightly before he slipped out of my grip. I yelped as I bounced when my back made contact with the red silk sheets. He dragged me down to the edge of the bed and knelt in front of me on the floor. "But I'm sure you can't guess what I'm going to do next." He pulled my legs apart and placed them over his shoulders.  
_

_"Fuck me?" I whimpered. His breath ghost over my straining erection. He chuckled again and traced incoherent patterns over the head of my twitching penis._

_"Not quite my pretty little Berry." He smirked as his index finger made it's way up to the head and swirled around the pre-cum that gathered there and threatened to spill over. My back arched and the wind was knocked out of me as he stuck out his tongue and licked my head and his fingers. "I want to eat my Berry first." His electric blue eyes caught mine as he lapped at the tip.  
_

_"Grimm, shhtooo-... stoaahhp teaahh...sing meehhhhh" I whined and bucked up into his face, rubbing my dick across his cheek. _

_"So impatient. Who taught you your manners?" He teased me as his tongue traced around the tip before swirling down, down to the base, past my balls. 'Where was he going with this?' I thought to myself. His nose nudged my perineum and my eyes widened._

_ "No, no, no! That's dirty!" I bolted up to a sitting position and gripped at the blue locks between my legs, trying to pry him off.  
_

_"What now?" He looked up nuzzling my dick like I do with the teddy bear- No! I do NOT snuggle that thing! "Lil' Ichigo here doesn't seem to mind it." Grimm traced his finger over the head again as a dollop of pre-cum dribbled itself onto his face. "In fact, Lil' Ichigo seems to be crying because I stopped." He cooed as he drew his fingers across his face to pick up what had collected there. "See? Now how can I deny that?" I rolled his fingers together to enunciate his point. My face flared red in embarrassment as he kissed his way down my thigh again, keeping full eye contact with me the whole time. He nudged my balls again with his nose and chuckled slightly when I whimpered again. He finally licked around my hole and I couldn't hold back a long drawn out moan. His eyes darted back to meet mine as I silenced the last bit of the moan by biting down on my fingers. He slowed down the speed of his licks before his face became flush against me and he sunk his tongue into me. My legs twitched and I almost fell backwards if it weren't for Grimm's arms. He sling them underneath my legs to rest one on my lower back/ass and the other to hold me up. "Watch." He retracted his tongue just enough to command me before returning to what he was doing before.  
_

_"Gr-Grimm... stop... that's dirty." I whimpered and squeezed my palms together in front of my mouth. _

_"No it's not. I ambushed you right after you came out of the shower, remember?" He paused his task to tell me before blowing lightly. I gasped and made a faint keening noise. He chuckled and went back to doing what he was doing before. _

_'Why does he have to be an Arrancar? They all have very long tongues.' I thought as I yelped when his tongue finally reached my prostate. The hand cupping my bum retracted from underneath my legs in favour of wrapping itself around my phallus. He relentlessly attacked it while working one his hands up and down my very hard and painful dick. "Shooo... SHo... GOOOOODDD!" I screamed loud enough for the other seamen to hear my screams of pleasure through the sound-proof walls and ceiling. I screamed in time with his thrusts. I fell back once again as he pulled his other arm out from under me and switched his hands. His hand that was jacking me off before, coated in my pre-cum and traces of my previous ejaculation, found its way to my hole as well. Tracing around the opening, he shifted his head to the side and slid in his index finger, working it in with his tongue. I writhed in pleasure, incapable to form coherent sentences.  
_

_Another finger entered me as they began to thrust into my prostate, he withdrew his tongue and smirked up at me. "Ne, Ichigo? Are you almost there?" He asked me as I thrust against his fingers. I whimpered again and covered my eyes. My palms digging into my tear soaked eyes. "Not going to answer? That's okay." He told me softly as his white hot mouth engulfed me all the way to the root, deep throating me. I screamed out in pleasure as I finally fell off the edge and came. He hummed as he continued to work his fingers in and out of me, swallowing before finally withdrawing from my cock. He lapped at the rest of the cum that he hadn't swallowed before licking his lips and saying "Just like strawberries." I hummed as my eyelids became very heavy. "Hey now, Ichigo, we're still not done yet." He gave a forceful jab at my prostate effectively ensuring that I wouldn't pass out on him. My eyelids snapped open as I realized that he still had his fingers up my ass. Their movement was a lot more slower and discrete than they were before, as if he was waiting for me to come back down from my cloud. "I'm still hard and I really want to fuck your tight, sexy ass right now. He rutted against my thigh to show how painfully hard he was still beneath his trousers. I grasped the air and tried to sit up, when I managed to his fingers were shoved even up even more against my prostate. I screamed out in pleasure again as I fell back once more.  
_

_"Don't worry, Ichi-chan, I'll handle the rest. You just sit back and enjoy it." He purred in my ear as another finger entered me sharply. I inhaled at the quick intrusion, never have been this full before. He began to scissor his fingers and rotate them into my prostate. I could barely breathe because of the intense pleasure he was bringing me. I gasped out faintly, not being able to do much more than that when I came for the third time. The white spurts contrasted with my tan stomach. He groaned as he finally pulled his fingers from me. "Such a sexy Berry." He praised as he used the cum that was splattered against my stomach to coat his raging hard on once he freed it from its confines of the tight jeans he was wearing. _

_"Gr-Gri-" I tried to reach up to his face as he pulled my legs over his lap. _

_"Shhh-Shh- Let me take care of you." He cooed again as he kissed me. I tasted myself on his lips as he coerced my tongue out to suck on. I didn't care that he was rimming me not even two minutes before or the fact that he sucked me off. It's because of that, I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and wove my fingers into his hair as he pulled me up into his arms and sat down on the bed with me in his lap. I gasped and my head rolled back as his erection nudged against my perineum. He picked me up in one solid movement right when I expected for him to sink me down onto his meat-stick and carried me over to the wall. I deepened the kiss as he shoved me against it, moaning. He rubbed against my hole until I started to beg for him to stop teasing me. He chuckled at that, but didn't stop. He gave me a few chaste kisses on the lips before giving light kisses to my chin trailing to my neck. He buried his face in my neck and sucked on my collar bone. I was about to hit him in the head for taking so damn long when he sunk into me in one single, solid, strong thrust. All the way to the base, hitting my prostate in the process.  
_

_All of the wind was knocked from me AGAIN as my eyes rolled back in their sockets. He rocked into me a few times before I long drawn out moan ripped itself from my throat as he rubbed my prostate again and again with his dick. I tried to move more to get him to thrust harder and faster but he wasn't having any of that and halted my movements and continued his long torturous teasing once more.  
_

_He kissed his way up to my ear and whispered dirty things in it as he slowly began to thrust faster and harder like I wanted. _

_"Oh FUCK! Gr-Grimm...jahhOWWHHH PLEASE PL-PLEASE FUCK MEEEEEHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he gripped my ass and pulled the globes apart to force himself deeper._

_"Oh, but Ich..Ichigo, Isn't that what I'm... I'm doing?" He tried to sound calm and collected as he continued his assault on my prostate. I didn't have time to rebuttle as another orgasm ripped through my body and my head banged against the wall. Eyes rolling back in their sockets, I barely heard Grimm swear as his thrusts became more erratic and harsher. _

_I finally gained some motor functions again and reached out to cup his face. "Gr-Grim... Cum... Cum.. Please, I want it." I moaned out as I tried to stare deeply into his eyes. He groaned when I said that before breaking our staring contest in favour of sinking his teeth into my shoulder. _

_"Mine..." He whispered as he lapped at the bite mark. "Mi..." He didn't finish saying that when he shoved himself inside of me again as far as possible before emptying himself violently. I shuddered as the warmth painted my insides. He pulled me up from against the wall and walked us to the connected bathroom. His movements became sluggish as I held onto him tighter when he walked into the bathtub which was already filled with warm water. He sat on the granite in the bathtub, never once letting go of my ass, nor pulling himself from me as he leaned back against the tub wall. _

_"We should clean up, Grimm..." I mumbled to the alien. _

_"Fine, but don't move, I'll handle it." He grumbled as he pulled a washcloth from the rack an arms length away from the tub's edge. _

_Washed my hair and my body before standing up and pulling me with him. He dried me and himself off before carrying me back to the bed. I gasped when his flaccid member rubbed against my prostate when we landed on the bed harshly. "Grimm... take it out" I whined and banged a fist against his chest. _

_"I love you, Ichi." He said, ignoring my demand. _

_"... I-I love you too, Grimm." I flushed with embarrassment, forgetting what I even asked him to do._

.

.

.

I looked down and was greeted with the sight of my sticky pants and a raging hard on.

Looks like I need another shower. A cold one.

* * *

Hey guys That was my first smut! I have never written anything like that before in my life! SO I'm hoping that you'll tell me what you think about it.

I'm actually very embarrassed right now... I'm not a male and I just made a lemon chapter containing not one but two males! and of a guy's POV! /._./

anyways See ya next time.

-haato


	3. Hiatus 'til next chappie

Hi everyone sorry I haven't been able to update this in a while. I got really busy when I first uploaded the previous chapter and I felt like I had to upload at least something before I went on vacation and then I would upload some more when I returned back to the greater Houston area where I live currently.

However that wasn't the case as I didn't get to finish my vacation after hearing that my best friend was diagnosed with Chronic Kidney Disease and will be on dialysis in three days and has already been put on the list to receive one kidney after having both of her kidneys (which are only working at 4-7%) removed. Right now I'm seeing if I am healthy enough to donate one of mine to her and because of that, I won't be updating for a while.

When I do update again I'll make the best chapter yet for all of you... lemon lovers... xD

See you next time

haatonooku


End file.
